Cops and Robbers
by bearhow
Summary: "It's just a harmless game," Raven thinks to herself, "what could possibly go wrong. They're just kids."
1. Cops and robbers

**This is a dumb one shot I thought of based on the episode when Raven got that Red X goop on her face and Beast Boy said, "That's a good look for you."**

**Enjoy. **

**Cops and Robbers**

Beast Boy couldn't believe his luck. Here he was with the tower all to himself and he had no idea what to do.

Video games? Nah. Cleaning? Hell no. Tofu record breaking? Maybe another time.

"Gee. What do I do?" Thinking maybe his room may provide some inspiration he happily made his way to his messy sanctuary.

On his way to his room he stopped when he saw three familiar super powered kids running through the hall with a giant teddy bear carrying them on its shoulders. They were Whooping and hollering and having a merry ol time, causing him to remember why they were here.

"Crud, that's right. Raven was babysitting." He muttered. He counted Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby, but no Raven. Taking a closer look he also noted that they were dressed with white and black striped shirts with black masks covering their eyes. They looked sort of like how a child would imagine a robber would be in the old days.

The group came to a stop in front of the Changeling. "Hey Beast Boy!" Melvin greeted.

He gave a small wave. "What, uh, whatcha guys doing?"

"Cops and robbers!" Timmy shouted. "We the robbers!"

It suddenly made sense. "Oh I get it! And you guys are looting the tower?" He asked playfully.

"Yup! Loot! Loot! Loot!" Timmy shouted again.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh. "Did you guys just have those outfits on hand?"

"Nope. I imagined them." Melvin explained. "And Ravens costume too."

That reminded him. "Where is Raven?"

Teether, unable to talk, pointed behind them, but Timmy responded. "Cop out of the way while we loot!"

Beast Boy appreciated that he was still in character even if the statement was concerning. "Uh, what does that mean?"

Melvin motioned for him to follow, "We'll show you." He followed them back to Ravens room and stepped down off of Bobby. "The copper is in here." Melvin opened the door before shrieking, "now what do you think your doing?"

Beast Boy's eyes went as large as softballs in sheer disbelief.

As Melvin had imagined costumes for herself and her brothers, she had done the same for Raven. She was dressed in a cop outfit that he recognized as officer Jenny from the Pokémon show. Blue Short sleeved button up shirt with blue skirt, a hat, and black heels. That wasn't too surprising as Melvin may have seen the outfit on TV. What he didn't expect was the situation she was in.

As per typical "babysitter playing cops and robbers" trope, Raven had been tied up with rope wrapping around her arms, ankles, knees, and hands behind her back, complete with a rag wrapped around her mouth. She was at her dresser digging for something when Melvin pulled her away and sat her on the edge of her bed.

"Trying to escape are we?" Melvin ripped a pair of scissors out of Ravens hands. "Nice try copper!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, but then went rigid when she saw that Beast Boy was now standing in her room with his mouth on the floor in astonishment. If looks could kill he'd be a deadman by now as she glared at him with malice, but then melted into a sort of pleading stare. She grunted beneath her gag, instructing him to do something, but he couldn't make it out.

Beast Boy being, well, Beast Boy, had the idea to play around with her. "Sorry Rae I can't understand you. Can you speak up?" Hell fire burned in her purple irises and with a stomp or her feet, told him this was no laughing matter. "Hey guys I think your captive needs a drink of water."

The kids thought for a moment and decided it was a good idea. All three took off for the kitchen leaving Beast Boy to laugh as hard as he was able.

"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Rae! It's just how-how-how did this happen?" She narrowed her eyes again. "Oh right."

He pulled the cloth from between her teeth and she spat a damp rag from her mouth. "I'm going to kill them," she snarled, "and then I'll kill you!"

"Me! What'd I do!?"

"I don't know!" She yelled out of more frustration than anger, "Just untie me!"

He took a step back. "Oh no. I let you go and you'll throw me out the window."

She appeared as if she wanted to yell, but seeing as his fears might be well founded, she decided to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I promise. I won't hurt you. Now Please. Untie me."

Something else occurred to him. "Why don't you untie yourself."

She moved herself so that she could show him her bound hands behind her back, wiggling her fingers to show him a silver ring. "This ring blocks my powers for a time. Just enough so that I obviously can't get myself out."

He nodded. "Okay, now I have to know how these kids did this to you?"

She rolled her eyes as she repositioned herself so that she was facing him. "They wanted to play cops and robbers like on TV. I thought what's the harm, they're kids right? Melvin imagined up some outfits and we started playing. I chased them, without my powers to make it fair, and they caught me." She struggled against the ropes. "If I had known they would do this to me I would have said 'no way'. It's not funny."

Beast boy clamped a hand over his mouth to fight his giggles. "It's a little funny. I mean, super hardcore Raven bested by some kids."

She leapt from her bed so that she was now inches from his face. "Untie. Me. Now." Unfortunately with her ankles and knees tied together, she wobbled a bit before collapsing into his arms.

He laughed. "I always knew I'd make you weak in the knees."

"You say another word—agh!" He lifted her off the ground and walked her back to her bed.

"Come on Rae, it's not every day I get the chance to save you. Besides," he leaned closer to her so that his warm breath tickled her nose. Now knowing her powers wouldn't throw him into a different dimension he was brave enough to repeat something he had said a long time ago. "This IS kind of a good look for you."

He noticed an ever so slight shiver run down her spine as she went red faced with both embarrassment and anger. But if he thought she couldn't give as good he did, he was dead wrong. He thought he noticed a small quick of her lip before She moved forward until her lips grazed his pointed ear.

"Oh please rescue me, my big strong hero." She dragged out each word to make sure his skin was now glistening from the heat coming off of her breath making him go stiff, and not just in his back.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He turned around to see the kids staring daggers at him for ruining their game.

"Come on guys," Raven called over her shoulder, "playtime is o—"

"You caught me!" Beast Boy raised his hands in the air, letting Raven know that the game was far from over.

—:0:—

"Awe come on Rae, this isn't sommmph."

"No talking." Melvin ordered as she stuffed a rag between his teeth. Melvin had changed up the game, imagining two chairs in Raven's room. Both Titans had been bound and gagged to the chairs back to back. Instead of tying their hands behind the chairs, they were tied in front and to their laps to keep from untying each other.

They were clever little buggers.

"You couldn't have just untied me when I asked." Seeing as how the two had been gagged, Raven had opened a mind link between them.

"Awe come on. Let them have their fun. This isn't so bad." He wriggled his wrists. "Geez where did these kids learn to tie like this?" Raven rolled her eyes as the kids left the two by themselves. "Did they just leave us?"

"I told them they couldn't loot in my room." With wide eyes he watched as Raven walked in front of him, showing him the ring in the palm of her outstretched hand. "By the way, this has a time limit." She tossed the ring aside and leaned closer to the now captive Beast Boy. "You know what," she whispered huskily. "This is a good look for you."

**I want your opinions. Do you want this to continue? Should it be playful and dumb, or more M rated? I want your thoughts?**


	2. The pumpkin patch

"Raven!" Beast boy called out once more, but was met with silence. He cupped his hands around his mouth and gave a loud. "Raven! Timmy! Teether! Melvin!" He "humphed" in annoyance at himself. Leave it to him to get lost in a children's corn maze, even if the stalks did go far above his head. He and Raven had promised not to use their powers as a way of cheating their way out of it, but at this point he was seriously considering it.

It was supposed to be a date night with just the two of them, but at the last they second we're charged with babysitting Raven's "kids". As much as he loved them, he was hoping for a night with just the two of them. Maybe a jaunt through the corn maze? Hot chocolate afterwards? Maybe a scary movie marathon where they cuddled up to each other so she didn't get too scared?

He sighed. "This is fine."

With both titans dressed casually, him in a white button down shirt, Adidas, and pants and Raven in a black skirt, leggings, converse shoes and purple jacket, they decided to bring the kids with them to the corn maze. Thankfully it wasn't one of those haunted ones, just a regular one.

His ears twitched when he heard a commotion going on behind him. "Ah ha! Found them!" He fast walked, running wasn't allowed, towards the noise, but came to a stop when Melvin and her brothers appeared in front of him.

"There you are! Dude you guys totally left me behind!" Taking a closer look he noticed mischievous grins on their faces and that Raven wasn't with them. "Um, where's Rae?"

Melvin smiled brightly. "She didn't believe in the Great Pumpkin after I said he was real. Then he showed up and I said, 'See!', and the great pumpkin wanted to play with her, so he is." His eyes widened as the three skipped passed him down another path. He retraced their steps, weaving through the stalks of corn hopefully to find his girlfriend.

"I hope she doesn't blame this on me. It's not like it's my fault we got separated." He thought a bit more about it. "Okay not all my faul—Ah!"

He looked up in fear at the large Halloween pumpkin, carved with a silly face and a body of green vines. Melvin's ability to bring her imagination to life often had unusual consequences, especially recently with her choice in babysitter games, and this was no different.

Raven struggled against the vines that wrapped tighter and tighter around her arms and legs, leaves slapping over her mouth to keep her from uttering her signature dark spell. Hilariously, the pumpkin didn't seem to be trying to hurt her, rather it looked as if it was playing with her. Granted it looked like a painful hug, but it's goofy smiling face, and odd laughter made it hard to take the situation seriously.

Still, his girlfriend was clearly in distress and he had to do something about it.

"Don't worry Rae! I'll save you!" She looked at him with wide eyes as he charged towards the jack-o-lantern in the shape of a cougar. He bit down on some of the vines, clawing and slashing, but it wouldn't release her. Instead it started whimpering and crying like a young child.

Hearing it's whining caused Beast Boy to let up on his attack. "Awe. I'm sorry I didn't mean—". Raven was frantically shaking her head, but it was too late.

"BOO!" The jack-o-lantern wrapped it's vines around him pulling him close and laughing at his victory. He glanced at Raven out of the corner of his eye, seeing the glare that said, "I can't believe your this dumb".

"Heh. What? he was whining?" She growled beneath the leaf that still covered her mouth, muttering something he was glad he couldn't hear.

"Waven!" To their luck, Melvin and her brothers came around the corner of the maze, sad and frustrated. "Can you help us, we're lost?" She narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flaring in anger. "What? You didn't believe in the great pumpkin, I just wanted to show you he's real."

Raven let out a huff with her eyes looking towards the sky. She made some muffled noises behind the leaf, but was too incoherent to make anything out.

"Might wanna remove the leaf dude. She won't use her magic, promise." She narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded in agreement.

Removing the leaf she took a deep breath as if not having air for a while. "Thank you mister great pumpkin. Now if you please let us go so we can finish this maze?" Beast boy knew her well enough to know that she was keeping it together rather nicely, even though he knew she wasn't a fan of these kinds of games.

The great pumpkin looked to Melvin for what he should do. "Hmm. Sure, then you can go back to sleep until Halloween." The creature let out a long, growling, "awe", but unwrapped the vines from their bodies before disappearing into the cornfield.

They continued into the maze, Beast Boy looking at his girlfriend with great puzzlement. "You're handling this pretty well. Normally you'd be yelling and disciplining them."

She cooly nodded her head. "Usually, but I see this as my fault for not indulging Melvin in her fantasies. I should have known better after the experience with Bobby. This being my fault, I have no room to be upset."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a look of pride swelling in his eyes. "That's rather mature of you, but then look who I'm talking to."

The corner of her lip curled into a smile and she took his hand in hers. "Thanks for also trying to save me, even if it was a poor attempt."

He grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "Always. Well not the poor attempt part, but I'll always save you even from fantasy pumpkin creatures. And I'll do better next time."

She groaned. "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

**A lot of you have asked me to continue this series and it's been pretty hard to think of situations. If any of you have any suggestions please let me know. These are fun and I'd like to do more. **

**Read and review and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
